best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"God's Plan" by Drake
"God's Plan" is a song recorded by Canadian rapper Drake, released on January 19, 2018, through Young Money and Cash Money. Written by Aubrey Graham, Ronald LaTour, Daveon Jackson, Matthew Samuels, and Noah Shebib and produced by Cardo, Yung Exclusive, and Boi-1da, the track acts as a single from his second EP, Scary Hours (2018), and the lead single from his fifth studio album, Scorpion (2018). Musically, it has been described as pop, pop-rap and trap, whose lyrics talk about fame and his fate. "God's Plan" received mostly positive reviews from music critics, who called it a typical Drake song. An accompanying music video for the song was directed by Karena Evans and uploaded onto Drake's official YouTube channel on February 16, 2018. In the video Drake is giving away nearly one million US dollars to people and institutions in Florida. It received five nominations at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards, including for Video of the Year and three nominations at the 61st Grammy Awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Rap Song, winning the last one. Commercially the song became the 29th song in history to debut at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100, making it Drake's fourth chart-topper in that country, and second as a lead artist. The single topped the charts in fourteen countries, including the UK and Canada and reached the top ten in nine others. The song broke first-day streaming records on both Apple Music and Spotify, and was the most streamed song of the year on both services. Lyrics Intro And they wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin' They wishin' on me, yuh 1 I been movin' calm, don't start no trouble with me Tryna keep it peaceful is a struggle for me Don't pull up at 6 AM to cuddle with me You know how I like it when you lovin' on me I don't wanna die for them to miss me Yes, I see the things that they wishin' on me Hope I got some brothers that outlive me They gon' tell the story, shit was different with me Chorus God's plan, God's plan I hold back, sometimes I won't, yuh I feel good, sometimes I don't, ayy, don't I finessed down Weston Road, ayy, 'nessed Might go down a G.O.D., yeah, wait I go hard on Southside G, yuh, wait I make sure that north-side eat Post-Chorus And still, bad things It's a lot of bad things That they wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin' They wishin' on me Bad things It's a lot of bad things That they wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin' They wishin' on me Yuh, ayy, ayy 2 She say, "Do you love me?" I tell her, "Only partly I only love my bed and my mama, I'm sorry" Fifty Dub, I even got it tatted on me 81, they'll bring the crashers to the party And you know me Turn the O2 into the O3, dog Without 40, Oli, there'd be no me 'Magine if I never met the broskies Chorus God's plan, God's plan I can't do this on my own, ayy, no, ayy Someone watchin' this shit close, yep, close I've been me since Scarlett Road, ayy, road, ayy Might go down as G.O.D., yeah, wait I go hard on Southside G, ayy, wait I make sure that north-side eat, yuh Post-Chorus And still, bad things It's a lot of bad things That they wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin' They wishin' on me, yeah, yeah Bad things It's a lot of bad things That they wishin' and wishin' and wishin' and wishin' They wishin' on me, yeah Why It Rocks # It's one of the way better songs off of Scorpion # Very good production and mixing # Drake's singing is nice to listen to # The music video itself featured Drake is giving away nearly one million US dollars to people and institutions in Florida and donating and helping many people out just like XXXTentacion's Helping Hand Challenge, Music Video looks well-shot by Karena Evans. # "God's Plan" received mostly positive reviews from music critics, who called it a typical Drake song Bad Qualities # They made awful versions like this one Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs with Good Message Category:Greatest Moments in Music History Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums